Tardes Negras
by Subaru Sakurazuka
Summary: Día de los enamorados. Eiri&Shu. -Feliz San Valentin a todos, en especial a ti, Lyd-chan.


Tardes Negras - San Valentín  
  
By: Selene Sumeragi  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~ Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami. La canción es de Tiziano Ferro. (Me robare los personajes y a Tiziano algún día, muahahahaha!!!) +~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Shuuichi se despertó por el olor a café que provenía de la cocina, ahí su amante. Era raro que Yuki se levantara antes que Shuuichi. Sintió como alguien se sentaba en una parte de la cama. ¬ baka....ya se te hizo tarde... - decía Yuki moviéndolo un poco ¬ hmm.... quiero dormir un poco más... ¬ bien, será tu problema...  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+ Y volverán los ángeles,  
  
a despertarse con tu café...... +~+~+~+~+~+  
  
En la tarde como siempre, ya se encontraba Shuuichi y Yuki discutiendo ¬ bien! Entonces me iré de aquí!!! - decía Shuuichi aguantando su llanto ¬ bien, a ver ahora con quien te vas.. - dijo volteando a verlo, pero Shuuichi ya no se encontraba ahí  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+ Pasará distraída la noticia de nosotros... +~+~+~+~+~+  
  
¬ estas bien, Shuuichi? - pregunto Hiro, preocupado ¬ si, no te preocupes... ¬ puedes quedarte conmigo por un tiempo, si quieres... ¬ gracias, Hiro! ¬ de nada, vamos, olvídate de ese tipo, vamos a salir a comprar un helado y rentar películas, te parece? ¬ si!  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+ Y dicen que me servirá....  
  
lo que no mata, fuerza te da... +~+~+~+~+~+  
  
En casa, Hiro peleaba contra la video, ya que le daba descargas de electricidad ¬ Estas bien, Hiro? ¬ si, no te preocupes, mira, tu por mientras checa que película quieres ver primero ¬ si  
  
El televisor se encontraba prendido, Shuuichi estaba ocupado con los helados y las películas, hasta que reconoció una voz, y volteo rápidamente al televiso....  
  
Ahí, estaba Yuki, entregando su libro mas reciente  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+ Mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la t.v.,  
  
Por la radio y el teléfono resonará tu adiós.... +~+~+~+~+~+  
  
¬ ah, cambiare de canal, no me gusta esas entrevistas que interrumpen programas - dijo Hiro, cambiándole ¬ si, a mi tampoco... Después de ver dos películas, Hiro se encontraba dormido, era temprano... la verdad muy temprano, apenas era de tarde. Shuuichi veía por la ventana, en su mirada se veía claramente la nostalgia, que contenia dentro.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+ De tardes negras....  
  
Que no hay tiempo, ni espacio y nadie nunca entenderá...  
  
Quedarte puedes, por que la vida duele... duele demasiado aquí sin ti.... +~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Shuuichi recordaba el por que de la discusión, y los momentos que paso feliz con Yuki, lo extrañaba mucho, pero sabia que si Yuki en verdad lo quería volverían...¿pero....y si no lo quería?  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+ Aquí yo estoy y tu no estas  
  
Y me distrae la publicidad... +~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Al Día siguiente, antes de llegar a NG, parecía que Shuuichi ya se encontraba mucho mejor, pero se tardaron en llegar a su trabajo, había trafico, había muchas personas... ¿acaso era un día especial? Al llegar a NG, Shuuichi seguía con su humor feliz, e hiperactivo.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+ Entre horarios y el trafico  
  
Trabajo y pienso en ti  
  
Entre puerta y teléfono  
  
Tu foto me hablará... +~+~+~+~+~+  
  
¬ ¿Qué haces Shuu-chan? ¬ Hiro!!!...me has asustado!! - replico guardando algo inmediatamente ¬ ¿Qué escondes? ¬ ¿¡Yo!? ...eetto... nada! ¬ hm.. déjame ver Shuu-chan! - apenas dio un paso, y Shuuichi trato de escapar, pero al moverse cayo algo al suelo - ¿hm? ¬ ....- Shuuichi ya no dijo nada, solo miro hacia el suelo ¬ hm... veo que aun extrañas a Yuki, verdad? - devolvió la foto de Yuki a Shuuichi ¬ ..si..  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+ De Tardes Negras..... +~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Hiro dejo a Shuichi en su casa, mientras el iba a arreglar unos asuntos en NG, y acompañaba a Noriko a su casa.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+ Y lucho contra el silencio hablando con el,  
  
Y he limado tu ausencia solo junto a mis brazos.... +~+~+~+~+~+  
  
¬ Yuki... - abrazaba su retrato - ¿acaso...no me quieres?  
  
En un movimiento falso, prendió el televisor, y apareció un canal, todos estaban felices, había corazones por todas partes, y en las cámaras entrevistaban de nuevo a Yuki  
  
¬ ¿Por qué siempre estas en televisión, ahora eres actor?....¿Qué no eres escritor?...  
  
Miles de chicas le entregaban chocolates en forma de corazón, rosas, pasteles, a Yuki. Era obvio que Shuuichi se pusiera celoso, esas tipas se acercaban demasiado a SU Yuki, y aun que estuviera peleado con el, ellas no tenían ningún derecho a acercarse tanto!  
  
¬ ¡Es cierto!! Hoy es 14 de Febrero! - Shuuichi se paro de inmediato y fue a una tienda, compraría chocolates para Yuki, y unos ricos, y mejores que los de esas chicas. Después de pensarlo tanto... el era SU Yuki, y no dejaría que toda esa bola de tontas se lo quitaran  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Y si me quieres, tu ya no me veras  
  
Y si menos me quieres yo mas estaré allí +~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Llego al departamento de Yuki, y entro. Compro muchas cosas para el, galletas, chocolates, rosas, flores, ropa, de todo! Seguro que Yuki estaría feliz de vero de nuevo.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+ Y si me quieres, tu ya no me veras  
  
Y si menos me quieres yo más estaré allí +~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Yuki llego, estaba con cara de enojado, de seguro esas chicas acabaron con su paciencia. Shuuichi había arreglado todo.  
  
¬ ¡¡¡Feliz San Valentín, Yuki!!!!!! - dijo y de un salto se le colgó ¬ ¿baka? No sabia que te acordarías que hoy es San Valentín ¬ si lo recordé, y te compre muchas cosas! Y solo para ti! ¬ yo también te compre algo - Yuki dio una pequeña sonrisa ¬ ¿hm? ¿Sabias que vendría?  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+ Yo más estaré allí, allí, allí  
  
Lo juro.... +~+~+~+~+~+  
  
¬ Claro que si, baka, por que tu me quieres, y tendrás que volver conmigo siempre... Aun que ya habías tardado, iba a ir por ti ¬ Yuki!!! ¿pero tu también me quieres, verdad? ¬ claro que te quiero! - y sin previo aviso, Yuki se encontraba besando esos delicados labios que ya extrañaba.  
  
Shuuichi se sorprendió, pero cerro sus ojos y disfruto, ya que después del beso... seguiría algo mejor... su regalo de San Valentín!  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bueno, pues este es mi primer fic de Gravitation... espero que les guste! Feliz San Valentín!!! Este fic esta dedicado para mi gran y kawaiisima sis, ¡¡¡Lyd-chan!! (Rei- chan) bueno, aun que ahora es la gran Lyd-san! Cuídate mucho sis, y feliz día!!!  
  
Por otra parte: Bien, como se habrán dado cuenta, los que han escuchado la canción de Tardes negras de Tiziano, sabrán que no repetí el coro ese, ya que se haría mas largo el fic, y como he dicho antes, mi musa se escapo, y no me queda mucha imaginación y menos cerebro. Lo siento. -_- Ehm.. otra cosa, no se cuando se celebra San V. Allá en Japón así que le puse como aquí en México, el 14. Ah! y creo que ya saben cual es el regalo de Yuki para su Shuu-chan, ne? Si, el yaoi, la cama, etc. Pero no lo puse por que....se acabo el fic XD no, es que nunca he escrito yaoi ni lemon pero un día lo escribiré... tal ves no sea de Gravitation, tal ves sea de Tokyo Babylon o X. Otra cosita, antes de que se me vaya.. el fic originalmente estaba basado en las letras de Tardes Negras, pero al final se cambio por mi mente a un San Valentín... como se acerca esta fecha...lo puse ^_^ (que tontería)  
  
Ja ne!!! 


End file.
